


Prayer

by misckpopstuff (Sphenimersus)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/misckpopstuff
Summary: It’s rather sweet, their relationship. Though neither of them are innocent, both Daesung and Youngbae pray for each other, hoping for the other’s happiness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on [AFF]().  
> Originally posted on December 14th 2016.

Breaths upon each other, soft whispers in each other’s ears. Darkness surrounds them to hide their scars beneath their skin. Broken heart or broken soul, whichever it is. They know they’re sinning; they know they’re going to hell for what they’re doing. And yet, they keep doing it. Musculature curving against each other, strong arms holding each other, legs entangled between each other, and hot breaths simply floating above their skin.

It’s rather sweet, their relationship. Though neither of them are innocent, both Daesung and Youngbae pray for each other, hoping for the other’s happiness.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Daesung whispers above the elder, lips softly attached to the other’s neck.

Youngbae replies with a small gasp and uses his right hand to grip harder onto the younger’s left, “ _Daesung_.”

Both their eyes are blown wide with desire, though it’s unseen because of the nonexistent lighting. Still, they reach out for each other, knowing how they feel for one another.

Only touching, nothing more. Hand pressed against defined muscles; lips tracing along sensitive curves.

Youngbae kisses the younger’s hand that’s connected to his own. He calls out desperately, “ _Daesung._ ”

Daesung replies in kind, voice just pained, “ _Hyung_. _Kiss me._ ”

And so they do; chapped lips pressed against each other, tongues twirling in a dance only they know. None being overbearing, never overpowering.

Another night of just them. No fear of who will find them and no stress about who will judge them.

Moments, _seconds_ , and it’s all over. The enchanting air of desire dissipates as they continue holding each other.

Youngbae smiles, soft and ethereal, “I love you more than the world.”

“I love you more than myself,” Daesung answers.

“You shouldn’t,” Youngbae sighs, placing his lips on the younger’s temple.

Daesung feels his lips quirk upwards, “Well, I do. And you should too.”

The older chuckles, “That is impossible because you’re my _everything_.”

“Just as you are to me.”


End file.
